board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Rayman Origins (9.595 / 21 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.522 / 31 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.475 / 16 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.303 / 51 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.238 / 57 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.226 / 49 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.217 / 28 votes) # Dark Souls (9.193 / 30 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.189 / 74 votes) # Okami (9.182 / 45 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.161 / 44 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.148 / 39 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.148 / 29 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.141 / 43 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Portal 2 (9.132 / 40 votes) # Super Metroid (9.128 / 67 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.100 / 27 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Super Mario World (9.058 / 53 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.052 / 34 votes) # Paper Mario (9.036 / 50 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (9.020 / 60 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.020 / 45 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (9.004 / 25 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (9.000 / 10 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.957 / 42 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.945 / 57 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.935 / 40 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.928 / 63 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.927 / 58 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.923 / 13 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.921 / 41 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.905 / 35 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.898 / 71 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.890 / 40 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.860 / 23 votes) # Ikaruga (8.857 / 14 votes) # BioShock (8.845 / 66 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.833 / 24 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.830 / 20 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.827 / 37 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.800 / 6 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.780 / 10 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.756 / 16 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.735 / 34 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.715 / 57 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.713 / 76 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.709 / 61 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.707 / 71 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.694 / 88 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.664 / 34 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.660 / 20 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.641 / 24 votes) # Suikoden III (8.637 / 29 votes) # Portal (8.627 / 109 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.592 / 78 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.590 / 11 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.589 / 19 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.582 / 29 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.558 / 17 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.550 / 50 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.529 / 17 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.520 / 25 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.490 / 31 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.470 / 17 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.469 / 39 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.460 / 40 votes) # Fate/stay night (8.455 / 34 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.445 / 35 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.436 / 30 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.419 / 31 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.407 / 14 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.400 / 19 votes) # Blast Corps (8.400 / 10 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.379 / 24 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.370 / 44 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.348 / 31 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.347 / 63 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.337 / 32 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.331 / 29 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.322 / 35 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.320 / 63 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.302 / 43 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.285 / 28 votes) # Crystalis (8.280 / 15 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.277 / 9 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.272 / 11 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.266 / 24 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # World of Goo (8.250 / 24 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.234 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.221 / 60 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.211 / 36 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (8.210 / 19 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Dead Space (8.165 / 20 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.163 / 22 votes) # Cave Story (8.161 / 18 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.159 / 128 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.155 / 18 votes) # Diablo II (8.146 / 30 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.139 / 48 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (8.138 / 13 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.128 / 45 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Advance Wars (8.111 / 35 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (8.111 / 17 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.094 / 19 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.090 / 20 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.078 / 111 votes) # Mass Effect (8.076 / 46 votes) # Half-Life (8.073 / 41 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.049 / 110 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.048 / 33 votes) # F-Zero X (8.047 / 19 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.034 / 41 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.017 / 62 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # Alpha Protocol (8.000 / 4 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (7.990 / 40 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.985 / 21 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (7.984 / 57 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.973 / 38 votes) # River City Ransom (7.973 / 26 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.958 / 12 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Pikmin (7.943 / 32 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.933 / 21 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.932 / 118 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.927 / 80 votes) # Catherine (7.926 / 19 votes) # Darksiders (7.914 / 14 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.900 / 81 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.900 / 43 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.882 / 28 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.867 / 43 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.861 / 18 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.852 / 72 votes) # God of War (7.815 / 33 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.806 / 31 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.800 / 35 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.784 / 57 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.782 / 40 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Xenogears (7.777 / 30 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.777 / 9 votes) # Stacking (7.775 / 8 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.772 / 10 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.770 / 17 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.752 / 50 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.738 / 26 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.689 / 39 votes) # Tetris (7.680 / 70 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.675 / 41 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.659 / 47 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.636 / 19 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.630 / 36 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.621 / 19 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.600 / 20 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.582 / 58 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.550 / 16 votes) # Ico (7.547 / 23 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.538 / 13 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.533 / 12 votes) # Vanquish (7.531 / 16 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.528 / 73 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.516 / 18 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.510 / 19 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.441 / 36 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.441 / 12 votes) # Torchlight (7.430 / 13 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.419 / 47 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.417 / 34 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.411 / 26 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.390 / 66 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.385 / 75 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.325 / 56 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.321 / 38 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.315 / 13 votes) # Aquaria (7.312 / 8 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.294 / 36 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.288 / 42 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.284 / 39 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.276 / 17 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # The Sims (7.250 / 26 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Vectorman (7.211 / 18 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # The Witcher (7.187 / 8 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.183 / 37 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.174 / 31 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.165 / 26 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.153 / 13 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.129 / 27 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.122 / 9 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.096 / 27 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # L.A Noire (7.073 / 19 votes) # To the Moon (7.066 / 9 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.058 / 97 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # League of Legends (7.023 / 30 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.000 / 10 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Final Fantasy XIII (6.988 / 35 votes) # Final Fight (6.988 / 17 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.930 / 10 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.908 / 34 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.857 / 33 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.826 / 79 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.800 / 10 votes) # Time Crisis (6.800 / 6 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.788 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.767 / 31 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.761 / 21 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.740 / 27 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Flower (6.675 / 20 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.672 / 18 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Comix Zone (6.653 / 26 votes) # Rage (6.642 / 7 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.630 / 13 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.625 / 16 votes) # Golden Sun (6.611 / 43 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.569 / 46 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.566 / 27 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.542 / 33 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Pac-Man (6.530 / 78 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.528 / 28 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Asteroids (6.456 / 23 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.452 / 21 votes) # Mario Party (6.437 / 29 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.433 / 24 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Frogger (6.429 / 27 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.356 / 39 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.356 / 39 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.342 / 14 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.323 / 17 votes) # Mega Man (6.317 / 45 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.266 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.240 / 40 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.219 / 36 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Manhunt (6.171 / 14 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.082 / 17 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.052 / 44 votes) # Space Invaders (6.052 / 34 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.029 / 17 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Brutal Legend (5.922 / 13 votes) # Metroid (5.967 / 31 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Bejewled (5.923 / 21 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Wii Sports (5.915 / 82 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Angry Birds (5.774 / 47 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.765 / 35 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # Myst (5.615 / 20 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.540 / 20 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.500 / 13 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.465 / 35 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.428 / 50 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.311 / 27 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.300 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.229 / 67 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.194 / 19 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.161 / 55 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.136 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.045 / 22 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.944 / 9 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (4.819 / 31 votes) # Pong (4.697 / 41 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.672 / 33 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # RuneScape (4.518 / 27 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # QWOP (4.502 / 36 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (3.900 / 5 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.242 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.785 / 14 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.130 / 23 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.700 / 13 votes) # Action 52 (0.561 / 13 votes) Category:Topic Series